


The Shortcut Home Promo vid

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, White Collar Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promo vid for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2403026">The Shortcut Home</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shortcut Home Promo vid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [confessorlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessorlove/gifts).



Music: "Dawn of Life" by Fired Earth Music

Length: ~1min

 


End file.
